


Don't forget about me

by alexxkun



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicide, Tragedy, Vaason, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxkun/pseuds/alexxkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is tired of the island. He's tired of the insanity. He just wants to let go.</p><p>(I don't own the games or characters, just a glass of milk and a cookie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget about me

“You killed my older brother!” Jason screamed through the tears. He was tired. He was tired of Vaas, tired of Pirates, tired of loosing. They were dead. They were all dead. And it was his fault. “You killed my best friends!”

He launched at Vaas with the knife high above his head. He was angry at Vaas, he was angry at his friends but most of all he was angry at himself. His vision was blurry with tears, his face flushed red with embarrassment. “You sold my younger brother to slavery!” He hadn't cried in years. Not when his father died, not when he got to the island. He was tired of being the though guy, he didn't want to keep his sorrow to himself anymore.

Skillfully Vaas avoided the blow from the knife, giving Jason a small kick in the side when he ran past him, making the Brody boy trip and fall on his face. Through gritted teeth he got up again, even angrier than before. “Fight me you motherfucker!”

Avoiding the second blow easily, Vaas sighed. He wasn't in the mood for fighting. He didn't want to hurt Jason. He too was tired of everything. He wanted the freedom to do whatever he felt like, to be whoever he wanted. To decide for himself when to die instead of letting Hoyt decide. He was tired of insanity. “Jason, calm down.”

The tears were still streaming down his face, his knees bloodied from hitting the ground too many times. He wanted Vaas dead. He wanted _revenge_. He saw nothing but the godforsaken pirate who had taken everything from him. His brothers, his friends, his life… even his heart. He had taken it all and destroyed it. It had all been a game to him, how long other would take until the American would finally break. Until he begged for his own death.

“Fight me, coward!” Jason shouted through gritted teeth, fighting through the previous few blows Vaas already had inflicted on him. A knife in his left arm, a broken rib or two. Jason refused to give up. He would avenge his brothers if it so was the last thing he did in this life. He wanted his brothers and father to look down on him from heaven and think _That’s a hero. That’s our Jason. The warrior._

“No,” Vaas replied, kicking Jason’s ankle. The Brody fell over once again, his face colliding with the ground. Small rocks created wounds and scratches on his face, stinging at the contact with dust and tears. “I refrain from fighting with what or who I love. Calm down.”

Getting up on his knees, Jason swore. He wasn't even strong enough to kill a god damn pirate. He didn't have the power to avenge his family. In fury he punched the ground. A scream rang out in the jungle, he probably attracted every tiger on the entire island but he couldn't care less. “I can't fucking do it…. FUCK!”

Slowly walking up behind him, Vaas grabbed the younger shoulders, trying to soothe him the best he could. “It's fine, Jason.” Whispering sweet words in his ears was the best he could do. He had once and for all destroyed the American. Bringing him into his world wasn't a good idea from the start. He had made it thus far but now? He was nothing but a shell, an empty shell of nothingness.

“I’m done…” Jason whispered, tears mixed up with the blood on his face forming drops on the ground. The scene somehow reminded him of all the old World War Two movies their father had been so obsessed with, showing his sons as often as he could and they were willing to watch. They all almost always ended the same; the protagonist dying in a pool of his own blood after trying to save his friend or loved one. His comrades crying that he’ll make it, just hold on, while the protagonist slowly closes his eyes for the last time, falling into the eternal slumber of death. But this wasn't a movie. This wasn't a war, or rather this war was within himself. Instead of the Axis and Allies fighting, it was his sanity trying to survive, slowly giving up. The crazy side was winning and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't save his family. Couldn't do anything about his plans of revenge. There would never be peace for Jason.

Vaas slowly turned the slightly taller man around, forcing him to look into his eyes. Those deep pools of green emerald. Beautifully innocent. Sweeter than any Vaas had earlier seen. All captured in one single moment - one singel boy. He was the utter description of perfection. A bit rough on the edges, needed a bit of patching up, but still as beautiful in the eyes of Vaas. Jason was his Tiger, his _Snow_ _White_.

“I’m sorry…” Jason whispered to Vaas, his voice cracking as he did.thr thought of never having Vaas’ arms around him was tormenting. The thought of never hearing Vaas’ voice again was agonizing. Yet he had no choice. He had to do it. There was no other way. He cries got more violent the more he thought about what he had to do, how his actions would affect him in the end. Burying his head in Vass’ shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt with one hand. He had never before felt so safe yet vulnerable when he was in the arms of Vaas. His protector - his _Pirate Lord_.

“It’s fine,” Vaas promised and squeezed Jason’s fragile body. “I pro-”

Even though he expected the blow it still hurt more than anything ever had in his life. If it was the pain itself or the plain thought that it was in fact his lover inflicting inflicting on him that hurt the most, he didn't know. All he felt was the excruciating pain and the sadness those green pools of emerald held - those eyes he loved.

The ground was soft against his bare skin, nothing compared to the knife located in his chest at least. _Ironic_ , the pirate thought to himself. Not dying by the hands of his sister, yet dying by the knife his sister so wanted to kill him with…. If he wasn't the one dying he wold probably be laughing, rolling around on the floor. Or at least his old self would. The slightly more insane one, the one who believed he was free at all times while without realizing the cage around him slowly building up, closing him into a corner of nothing but darkness and despair.

A small smile spread across his features, a chuckle escaping his lips, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. Reaching out he stroke Jason’s cheek, making sure the boy understood how much he had meant to him even though their time had been brief. “Don't forget about me, hermano…” he whispered to the crying boy. Trying to calm him down the best he could. Vaas wasn't mad. He wasn't upset really. He had been prepared for death for a long time already, just not knowing who’d come for him - who'd be his grim reaper. “Now that you know the true meaning of insanity.”

Before closing his eyes for good, Vaas took one last look at his lovers face. He was truly beautiful. Slowly drifting of to sleep, one last thing escaped his lips. Three small words never to be heard again. “I love you.”

Jason’s whole body grew cold with grief, despair, betrayal and sorrow. Why…? How…? He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, not sure how he was supposed to act, but Vaas was dead. His lover, his friends, his family…. All gone. He was empty. Nothing left. Nothing but the insanity Vaas had left him with. Those last three words, so big to Jason, yet so tiny in comparison to the universe.

“I’m sorry,” Jason whispered once again, kissing the pirate’s forehead. All their memories together rushed back to Jason. Their first kiss together, their first kill together, the first time they had tried to kill each other. It all seemed so long ago although it had just been a few weeks. The most wonderful yet horrible weeks of his life. All for nothing.

The metal cold against his forehead, soon he'd be free. He had been promised freedom by both Citra and Hoyt. Been promised as much gold, drugs and riches he wished for. Not until that moment had he realized the meaning of “freedom”, real freedom. To be together with his loved one, to be able to do whatever he felt like. To not be trapped in a cage like some sort of exotic animal or beast. He wanted to go back to before Rook, before Vaas, before his trip. But it was all too late. No going back, no going foreward. Right there at that moment his story would end, close after his Pirate lord’s story had come to stop.

The unmistakable sound of a gun firing rang out through the jungle, waking every bird or small animal within distance. By Nightfall they would have found the two bodies, the Rakyat celebrating the fall of a horrible enemy yet mourning the fall of a once great hero - now a traitor. The Pirates would go on with their activities like normally. Celebrating both their leader and his partner as the great people they had been. No one would know the truth about how they went down. No one would know of the murder and suicide. No one would find out their secret, yet they would celebrate and mourn full of grief. Choose a new leader, find a new warrior, continue with the war. Nothing would change in the end. There was no hope left for either group. They were all doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this short story while listening to the English version of Unravel by Dima Lancaster haha^^ really want to do a FC3 CMV in the future with this song... so excited ^^~☆  
> I hope you enjoyed this short tragedy, because I really liked writing it (even though I hate tragedies.....) thank you so much for reading, please give me feedback ♡ love you all ♡


End file.
